The Elegance of What is Mine
by Ciissi
Summary: -AlbelFayt- Albel Nox, the Aristocrat. Mirage Koas, the Servant. Fayt Leingod, the Intruder. Three sides of one story of the elegance of life inside these four walls.
1. Albel's Side

**The Elegance of What is Mine (Albel's side)**

**Fandom:** Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time  
**Author:** Ciissi  
**Pairing(s):** Mainly Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod; mentions of AlbelMirage (XD) and MirageMaria  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** SO3: TtEoT is owned by SquareEnix.  
**Summary:** AU. Albel Nox is an aristocrat whose home his servant brings something cute and his world is shattered. He does not know what to think of this intruder…  
**Author's Note 1:** An older fic, but I decided to post it, because I needed to test something…

**ooooo**

Albel purred in half-sleep satisfaction under the warm, woolen quilt which black and red colors matched perfectly with his black-and-gold hair and – for now – closed crimson eyes. He yawned openly – after all there was no one in the house aside him – and snuggled deeper into his quilt. He really did not find a reason to get up and act busy so he drifted back to hazy half-sleep in which he had spent most of his day. He really preferred nighttime over daytime. Really. And he liked being annoying and an ass.

Albel's ear twitched once to affirm that his servant-maid was not home yet. Not that he cared. He was not hungry and he was not interested in going out although he had seen some beautifully colored leaves fluttering in the air, carelessly playing, gamboling in the wind, within the wind. It was fall after all.

Albel did not like the fall. Too much fuss. Too much leaves, colors and… water… _cold_ water… Albel did not like the fall… but he did not exactly hate it either… Just too much fuss for his taste. He preferred winter.

After a span of time that might have been several hours or just few measly seconds Albel woke up from his sleep when he heard a door closing which was followed by his servant-maid's voice from the lobby informing him – without real reason, really! – that she was back home. His servant-maid's voice was always warm, soft, motherly and low. Of course she *never* yelled at Albel no matter how ass he had been – certainly she would not have dared! – but he knew well that even when angry her voice never hurt his ears.

It was not like Albel but after some time with his new servant-maid he was ready to admit to himself that he was almost in love with her. She knew exactly when he was going to get hungry or thirsty or he was in fighting mode or needed to sharpen his claws or did not want to be disturbed. But what was almost the best – or the worst depending on how Albel was feeling – thing was that she simply adored her Master and did _anything_ to please him.

Albel's ear twitched as he heard his servant-maid calling his name again and asking him to come see something that she had brought with her to the lobby. Albel sighed, stretched out and gracefully slipped out of his bedding.

Now really Albel was _not_ going to meet his servant-maid to the lobby because she was calling but because – Albel decided – he was in need of using bathroom and one could only get into bathroom _only_ through the lobby. Albel reminded himself that he was the master of the house and he _definitely_ was _not_ interested of whatever she had brought with her.

… unless the servant-maid had bought some salmon and cream… Yeah… maybe then…

… but only little even then.

Albel's eyes flashed as he set his way towards the door of the lobby. He deliberately put some extra sway on his hips which he knew made him look enchanting and knockout. Not that he was in need of being sexy or anything – god's sake this was just his servant-maid! – but he knew how she loved when he was acting slutty in front of her. He had a reputation to keep up!

Albel would have never thought of coupling with or bedding his servant-maid although somewhere deep down he was very aware that he was fond of her and even little bit loved her. He and she had lived together already two months and there had not even once been a situation in which Albel would have wanted to leave her. So he had accepted that he was fond of her, loved her and he had more than a little bit of attachment to her. Perhaps Albel's unwillingness to bed her made him respect her in a strange way and because of that he thought of finding his pleasures from somewhere else and keeping them as secret.

The distance from Albel's sleeping place to the door leading to the lobby was not that long at all, but during the time it took from him to cross the distance, it was like his entire demeanor changed. It came to him as afterthought that his servant-maid might have brought with her the blue-haired young woman and though Albel thought of her as a nuance, in a way it was fun to mess up her head. Besides she was good at petting and combing.

Albel stopped for a moment before he pushed the door open and stepped into the lobby.

In the green-colored lobby stood a tall, blonde woman clothed into blackish and grayish trousers and blouse. She was cradling something furry and blue that was shivering in her arms. She broke into a warm, big smile and greeted Albel with respect and affection. She kneeled, beckoned Albel to come closer and carefully put the blue furball on the floor.

The bluish ball unraveled and revealed a pair of delicate ears, a pair of emerald-green eyes, two pairs of soft paws, a pink, moist nose and a thin, long tail. The tail whooshed around nervously and finally the tip of the tail touched on the small kitten's nose and he smiled unsurely.

Albel was faintly aware that he had _never_ seen anything this cute as this bright-blue furball that was timidly approaching him. He was small, fluffy and he had these gorgeous, big emerald-green eyes that looked into Albel's ruby-red eyes adoringly. The furball's name was Fayt Leingod and he was a little bit older than one month. Timidly he told to Albel that he was going to now on live with Albel and his servant-maid.

Albel stepped closer and his cold blood-eyes had a malicious sheen on them.

Later on Albel could not remember what he had said, but he saw the crushed look on little kitten's face and the utter defeat. That look pierced through Albel's heart and he could not move or do anything to undo his words and actions.

This was the elegance of what was Albel Nox.

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** Yes, I know. Very vague and very cliché, but I could not help it. But Fayt really makes cute kitten and it really screamed to be written.

/ 2 pages in Word 2010 and 1 028 words


	2. Fayt's Side

**The Elegance of What is Mine (Fayt's side)**

**Fandom:** Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time  
**Author:** Ciissi  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** SO3: TtEoT is owned by SquareEnix.  
**Summary:** AU. Fayt is happy about his new home, but he is worried about Albel's reactions. He does not want to threat the other male but be with him in every aspect.

**ooooo**

Fayt had been really, really, really excited. He had understood that he was going to have a new home. A home of his own with Miss Mirage and Mister Albel that she seemed to adore. All the way from the pet shop to his new home Fayt had listened to Miss Mirage talking and telling him about Mister Albel. Every little detail that she had told had only made him more and more impatient to meet Mister Albel.

But now… Fayt really could not do anything else than try to became as small as he could and hold back his tears.

It was now painfully apparent to Fayt that Albel did not like him at all. He had always known that his fur was strange color but this was first time he was ashamed of the color and wished that he could somehow change it. Albel had said that he was ugly.

Fayt kept his head bowed down, eyes fixed to the floor and squirmed a little, feeling other feline's hard, cold ruby-eyes on him. He did not dare to look again the black-and-gold colored feline so that he would not offend the gorgeous being in front of him.

Quickly Fayt muttered his apology to the elder one and stalked off the lobby to the living room. Looking around the room he knew that as soon as he could he should find a place where his appearance of short, blue fur would not reach into Albel's eyes. Fayt registered the black and red quilt on the sofa and purple ceramic plate on the windowsill accompanied by purple pillow.

Places meant just for Albel.

In the end it was not that hard to find a corner where Fayt would go unnoticed and because he was little tired he curled into a ball and fell asleep. He was happy that he had a new home, that he was not anymore in the pet shop where Luther, Blair, Peppita, Berial, Belzerber, Roger and Adray always teased and bullied him, that he had been able to meet someone like Albel Nox. Fayt sighed in his dream and dreamt of Albel.

Because he was in deep sleep, Fayt did not notice the menacing, black shadow with bloody eyes hovering over him and his sleeping place. As that menace watched over him, Fayt shivered a little from the cold because the place that he had chosen was away from the warmth of the radiator. Because those warm places belonged to Albel and he had already made clear that Fayt was unwanted in those places.

The black menace sniffed in irritation and a muttered 'fool' was slashed upon Fayt's small, delicate body. The menace disappeared for a moment before it returned while dragging a black-and-red quilt in its sharp, tiny fangs and spread the quilt over Fayt's shivering form. When Fayt was snuggly, neatly covered by the quilt Albel carefully wiggled under the quilt and fell asleep beside Fayt, warming him with his own heat.

Later on Fayt could not remember what he had dreamt of, but he knew the warmth of the elder kitten's body and the ultimate acceptance. That warmth flowed into Fayt's body and he could not feel depressed about Albel's words and actions.

This was the elegance of what was Albel Nox's.

/ 1 page in Word 2010 and 540 words


	3. Mirage's Side

**The Elegance of What is Mine (Mirage's side)**

**Fandom:** Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time  
**Author:** Ciissi  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod; mention of MirageMaria  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** SO3: TtEoT is owned by SquareEnix.  
**Summary:** AU. Mirage is truly happy that she decided to buy Fayt for Albel's companion as she admires the view of two males sleeping together.

**ooooo**

Mirage was more than a bit worried about little Fayt as she unpacked and arranged the stuff she had bought for him. She had been quite shocked when she had seen Albel's reaction towards Fayt. Never before had she seen him being openly hostile against any other living being. Usually he only gave anything and everything a cold shoulder if it did not involve hunting and killing. Mirage sighed as she kneeled down to place a white, blue-striped ceramic bowl on the floor of the kitchen beside the purple, black-striped bowl. She was not to sure whether or not Albel would accept Fayt eating and drinking so close him but she really had no choice. The kitchen was not spoiled with size.

Mirage had immediately fallen in love with Fayt when she had seen him in the display window of a pet shop. For the very beginning, when she had bought Albel to be her companion on her free time, she had felt the tingle of guilt stabbing her heart because she already then knew that she could not spend as much time with the adorably evil black-and-gold kitten as she should. So when Mirage had seen Fayt and his intelligent, green eyes she had known that the blue kitten was the perfect partner for Albel.

But Mirage had never thought that Albel might not agree or like her idea. She rose back up and rested her forehead against one of the cupboards in the kitchen. She wondered if her girlfriend Maria would be willing to harbor Fayt if Albel could not or rather _would_ not accept the little blue kitten in this apartment that he considered as his territory.

Suddenly Mirage became aware of the dead silence inside the living room. She had seen Fayt going there and she had seen from the corner of her eye Albel going in there too after visiting – ahem! – the bathroom. But now she could not hear a sound from the living room and when she thought of it more carefully there had been no sounds in any time after Fayt and Albel entering. And when she glanced over the clock, she realized that it had been over an hour already!

Mirage began to worry. She could not believe that Albel might have done something fatal to Fayt, but she also could not forget the display of hostility. So she grabbed the planked she had bought for Fayt and pretending to be light-hearted she exited the kitchen and entered the living room.

Mirage did not waltz in just like that because she did not want to scare Fayt and make Albel antsy. She carefully pushed the door ajar and glanced in. She could not see Albel sleeping or sitting either on the sofa or on the windowsill. She could not see Fayt either but Mirage was aware that she did not see from her point of view the majority of the room. She came to the conclusion that she was not able to spy her two little kittens from where she stood and, opening the door, she stepped in.

It took moment from Mirage to find her two felines. By chance she noticed the corner of Albel's black-and-red quilt in the corner of the room, away from the warm places of the room where Albel usually spent his time. Mirage's blonde eyebrows shot up from wonder because she knew that Albel hated more than _anything_ cold places to sleep. So why was his favorite quilt in the coldest corner of the room? Knowing that simply wondering would not help solve anything Mirage softly walked over the floor.

When she was almost standing over the quilt, Mirage broke into a big, warm smile. She did not think she had ever seen anything so beautiful and heartwarming. She also knew that what she was seeing now was a once-a-lifetime scenery which she might be able to see again, but she was also sure that it would be never intended for her eyes.

Fayt was soundly sleeping under the quilt. He was purring almost without noise and gently rubbing his head and other ear against Albel's chest. Albel was almost purring too and unlike his young companion he was mostly awake. It was not sure if he had noticed his mistress and decided to ignore her or had not noticed her. No matter which was the case Albel was quite busy at licking and nibbling the sensitive bright-blue ears of the other kitten. He did not seem to be aware of anything else around him than cleaning his blue-furred companion. He did not seem to be aware that their tails were entangled together, around each other.

Albel continued his affectionate licks for a few more minutes, before he yawned openly showing the row of small, sharp teeth and pink, coarse tongue in his mouth. He cuddled – if possible – even closer Fayt's warmth and closing his eyes he fell asleep purring lightly. Albel dropped so quickly into deep sleep that Mirage had to wonder.

For Mirage's delight she noticed that Fayt seemed to sense even through his sleep that Albel was fond of warmth and leaned closer. Soon the two kittens were so intertwined that it was almost impossible for Mirage to say where one ended and other began. For some very clear reason she found all this very touching…

Mirage allowed her firm smile to be placed by a gentle and warm one. She kneeled down next to her kittens putting the bluish quilt on the floor. Carefully she raised both feline males with the black-and-red blanket over the other one which she too wrapped around them. Slowly Mirage raised the valuable bundle to her arms, stood up and walked to the sofa on which she placed her precious cargo. Lightly she patted and scratched Fayt's and Albel's head before exiting the room and closing the door after herself.

Mirage was now confident that everything would be just fine and she had made the right decision when she had bought Fayt to be Albel's companion.

Later on Mirage could not remember what she had been doing when she noticed it for the first time, but Albel liked to give Fayt – forced? – tongue baths especially over Fayt's face. That picture burned itself into her mind and she could not wipe away the memory of the smug look in Fayt's eyes as he was receiving one of those baths once again from Albel. And she _really_ had thought that it would be the elder of her kittens that would control the relationship between the two felines.

This was the elegance of the life of Albel Nox.

**The end of "The Elegance of What is Mine"**

**ooooo**

**Author's Note:** Now this little story is done. There will be no more of it. Hopefully you liked it.

/ 2 pages in Word 2010 and 1 108 words


End file.
